The present invention relates to a POS terminal device, and in particular to a POS terminal device having function of administering the terms of commodities.
In conventional administration of relish terms of commodities, dates of production and the like are manually checked in stores and the like, and commodities left out of check are removed from stores by pointing out of shopping customers when those customers become aware of the fact. Therefore, commodities with relish terms expired are sold with the fact being unknown, and claims are advanced later, resulting in a problem.
In selling commodities such as milk bearing dates of production and having a lowered degree of freshness at a discount, dates are checked by operators, and the operators must input discounted prices to POS terminals, owing man power much.
In case there is some degree of width since the date of production until the relish term or the term of validity as in canned goods and medicines, it is difficult to check whether commodities bearing terms approaching the expiration are arranged in the store or not, resulting in another problem.
Further, check of the term of delivery representing the time from the production of a commodity to carrying-in thereof into a store, which is performed as commodity inspection at the time of carrying-in in order to guarantee the degree of freshness of the commodity, relies upon man power. Especially when there are a plurality of commodities which are different in term of delivery, errors tend to occur in check performed by man power, resulting in another problem.